1. Technical Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to light shaping and more particularly to a device which produces a selectable composite illumination. The present invention relates to a novel light shaping system for use in illumination, scanning, targeting, surveillance, presentations, measurement, and communication.
2. Background
A light shaping system which directs a light source through a series of selectable & moving light shaping optical elements produces a controlled and precise composite illumination of overlaid optical outputs.
For hunting, targeting, military and police use the narrow wavelength obtained from a 635-690 nm laser emitting light source and the selectable controlled overlay of that light source, combined with a targeting spot or a cross hair provides an illumination with the safety of having little effect on reducing night vision, and improved, accuracy, alignment, targeting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,148, issued to Shu et. al. teaches a laser pointer which providers fixed magnifying lens and patterning stencils, which are selectable, to project a static magnified diffuse laser output through a mask onto a screen in a pre-selected pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,294, issued to Hill teaches the static redistribution diffusion of a collimated output to produce a useful red light for black & white photographic illumination. However, the static diffuse output lacks the illumination properties of a controlled composite illumination.
None of these solutions provide a simple portable, inexpensive durable light shaping system. None of these solutions provide laser illumination and laser targeting which allow the user to clearly see the target while at the same time accurately aim.